A variety of foods are made more flavorful and enjoyable with condiments such as ketchup, mustard, or sauces. Conveniently serving foods with condiments is a problem that has received considerable attention. A variety of food containers have been patented that make some provision for holding condiments. Examples of these patents include Gonzalez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,333; Hildebrand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,361; Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,364; Cordle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,429; Schluckebier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,528; Mellon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,283; Sharkey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,262; Lane, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,466; and Ludder, U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,435. Many of these condiment holders are formed integrally with a food holder, complicating the manufacture of the food holders and making them more expensive. A condiment holder is not required in every instance, and thus providing condiment holder on every food container is wasteful. Some of the condiment holders are not securely attached to the food holders, or can otherwise collapse with the attendant risk of spillage. Before this invention there was no simple, inexpensive condiment holder that could be quickly and easily attached to a food serving container as needed to provide convenient access to condiments without risk of spillage.